reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Calamities
The Five Calamities were the result of genetic modification of demonic creatures conducted by the [[Elvenheim|'Elvenheim']]. The Five Calamities are basically like natural disasters for those who crossed the [[Red Zone|'Red Zone']]. It was not something designed to be killed but rather dodged or endured. The Calamities are fueled by the Divine Stone Fragments which is located in its heart. The Calamities do not have a good relationship with each other and do not go to each other's territory because they are cautious of each other. Due to the Calamities' overwhelming power, there are people called <'Quadratus'> who worship the Calamities that gnawed upon the [[World Tree|'World Tree']]. The Five Calamities Calamity Fish The Calamity located in the sea. The Calamity Fish is a gigantic beast that roams the sea and eats up the growing roots of the World Tree. Its breathing can cause waves and tornadoes. Parasites live within it to protect it from invaders. Strong artifacts can be found within it. Dying within will cause the person to be a slave who protects its heart. Galadriang, one of the Five Great Tiger Generals, died within. Its focus is on eating. Killing it would revive the Roots and create land to live on. Located within its body is the sword of the Five Relics. Devouring and Vomiting Root The Calamity located in the roots. The Devouring and Vomiting Root drinks the toxins flowing through the Interior of the World Tree's Roots with its . It doesn't drink the toxins in the sea due to its fears of the Calamity Fish. It uses the toxins to fuel the which creates all the beasts on the World Tree. It then pukes it out through its . Dying within will cause the person to be swallowed and revived at the plant, who will then have to serve as a slave to protect its heart. Fabien and Ekidrang, two of the Five Great Tiger Generals, died within. Its focus is on eating. Killing it would take back the and the toxic waters that go into the World Tree. Located within its body is the marble and bracelet armor of the Five Relics. Ouroboros The Calamity located on the Trunk. Ouroboros is a giant snake that tied itself around the World Tree Trunk. It doesn't harm humans and the only thing it does is drink the toxic waters supplied to the World Tree after biting around the Pillar in the middle with its head that was larger than a small island. The body of the snake is one of the few methods people living at the roots can use to reach the Branch safely. Anyone who closes in on its head will be attacked. Within the Ouroboros are countless parasites to protect it. Cutting off the nerves in every spine can seal its movements. The scales can clash like waves and smash a person like blades. Its favorite food is the Wasp. Its focus is on eating. Killing it would retake the pillar which works as a purifying pump. Wasp Legion The Calamity located on the Branch. A legion of wasp located at the top of the Pillar. It has a hornet-shaped queen and hundreds of thousands of soldier wasps protecting it. The Wasps nibbled the Branches and brings it to the Queen. The Queen swallows the branches and gives birth to Wasp larvaes. The Larvaes are transferred over to a leaf near a grown Wasp. The larvae eats the leaf to grow up into an adult while under the protection of a grown Wasp. Feeding on humans and powerful beasts can make a Wasp grow stronger by absorbing their strengths and genes. The Wasp Legion's scariest weapons are its Poison Stings. It fears the Ouroboros. Its focus is on breeding. Killing it would revive the branches and leaves that are constantly being gnawed on. Akuma A Calamity hidden near the Pillar. It is weaker than the Calamities but it shows extreme reactions against living creatures. It was sealed with a spear and chain. It was created with the body of the Elvenheim King's son when the king tried to revive him. Ekim and Kaghon, two of the Five Great Tiger Generals, died trying to kill the Akuma. They succeeded in sealing it however using the Chain Scythe and Spear of the Five Relics. Its focus is on killing. Killing it would allow the Seven Departed Souls to help attack the other Calamities. It does not use a Divine Stone Fragment as an energy.Category:Monster